In game economy of Interstellar pilot (Peace Keepers prolouge)
Trading Trading is a good way to use a ship with cargo space to make you money. Just go on property - choose your ship you want to trade with - orders - special - trade ( Make sure you exclude sectors for trading as some sectors are hostile and will blow your trading ships to pieces.) Profit: low Mission Logs Mission logs is a great way to get credits, but you will have to do mission logs manual, I suggest doing carrier missions if you have a ship that isn't good with combat, or destroy missions if your shp is powerful enough to take on the listed ships, BE WARNED, if you lose the destroy mission log, your ship will be destroyed, and if you blow up your enemies ship, they have a high chance on putting a bounty on you if they are somewhat wealthy. Profit: low to high ( matters which one you accept) Bounties Bounties ae super risky but give you the most profit ( besides if you have stations that generate revenue.) To access the bounty board( go on log - bounties - and take on a bounty you think you can do.) Sometimes it is hard to do a bounty because you would need to track the ship to get the bounty, but if you do, the reward will pay off by getting money and destroying enemy ships. Profit: Low to Extremely high, it varies on what bounty you choose and what bounty is placed on you by the enemy. Abandon Ship An abandon ship can either have you pay for repairs or you can sell the ships to get a little bit more credits, don't repair the ship as you would need to pay for the repairs and the price will not go up by that action. Profit: matters if you keep the ship and pay with repairs or if you sell the ship, also matters what ship it is. Mining This is why you should choose the mining class, you will make a TON of credits if you choose this option! If you have a mining laser or more than one, you can make a profit buy mining and selling your ore at a refinery, and if you own your own, then expect to be rich because of that! Profit: HIGH if you have to pashence for it. Selling Wreckage If you want to make money and watch cool battles, then go look for explosions in the distance and go on your scanner to see if you can find scrap. BE WARNED, if the faction battling another faction is hostile towards you to, then don't be surprised if the ship targets you too. When the ships blow up, they drop scrap which other factions can't claim so if you get the scrap, refineries will be very happy to by it. Profit: average Destroying stations One fun part in my opinion is to blow hostile stations to the ground, be warned as you would need a Very good ship or fleet to destroy both the turents and the station as well as any ships that may be around or docked on the station it self. ALWAYS bring a clock. MK 3 is the best option. wait until other enemy ship are not by the station too. If you blow a station up, the station will drop about 25 to 100 scrap as a whole! Hint: you can still see cloaked ships. Profit: VERY HIGH if you can blow up the station and not lose your ship. Selling ships plus mission log I did talk about the fact that you can sell ships that you found were abandon, but if you want to sell a ship for the average price or more, go on mission logs and they will sometimes give you a mission to sell a ship to get extra credits on mission logs. that is one of the best ways to get money if you have a lot of money to spare.